


La dotation du roi

by HetepHeres



Category: Original Work, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Contrepèterie, F/M, Gen, Grivois, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Historique, Humor, Humour, Jeux de mots, Pamphlet, Play on words, double sens, message codé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est de notoriété que Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette avaient des... euh... petits soucis techniques au sein du couple. Déjà à l'époque nul ne l'ignorait. Il s'en faisait même des pamphlets et des libelles à l'image de ceci... Attention, jeux de langage à chaque ligne, n'ayez pas peur de chercher le sens caché (assez transparent) de ce petit texte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dotation du roi

**Author's Note:**

> Petit préambule et avertissement :
> 
> N’aimant rien tant que jouer avec les mots, j’ai commis ce petit texte. Si le démarrage fut rapide, il m’a en revanche donné beaucoup de fil à retordre par la suite, mais ça y est, j’en suis à peu près satisfaite.
> 
> Il aurait peut-être pu être de ces libelles qui ont circulé contre la reine du temps de Louis XVI. Je le publie sous le rating "Mature" afin qu'il ne tombe pas sous de chastes yeux innocents, car si le sens premier semble anodin, il serait en fait plutôt interdit aux moins de seize ans, voire aux moins de dix-huit, non, aux moins de vingt-cinq, euh… peut-être même aux moins de soixante-dix ans…  
> Quoique… ce que j’écris là est tout à fait correct et anodin, je ne suis pas responsable de l’interprétation qu’en ferait l’esprit mal tourné du lecteur…  
> Et du coup, je ne publie pas non plus sous le rating "Explicite", car justement son principe même est de n'être pas explicite... en première lecture !
> 
> Bref, un petit indice pour décoder ce texte : il faut mettre en œuvre « l’art de décaler les sons que débitent les bouches » (suivant la savoureuse définition que Joël Martin fait de la contrepèterie, définition qui en est elle-même un délectable double exemple).  
> Certaines sont des grands classiques retravaillés pour coller au contexte (non non, il n’y a pas de contrepètrie dans « coller au contexte », bien que de prime bord, on pourrait le croire…), les autres sont entièrement de mon invention (« tout de mon cru », suivant le titre d’un célèbre ouvrage traitant du sujet).
> 
> Allez, assez péroré (je ne voudrais pas FAcher le LEcteur), voici la chose en question :

Les noces de princes sont forcément très pénibles. Encore très ignorante alors, Marie-Antoinette avait tout de même entendu dire que le falot était rustique. Mais pour sa première nuit à Versailles, elle se dit qu’elle n’aurait pas pensé devoir habiter pareil gite.   
Et elle fut très déçue par le bal ; au lever, sitôt debout, l’époux prétendit que sa femme l’avait fait mander, mais il la délaissa aussitôt.  
Pour oublier cela elle s’étourdit de luxe plutôt que de culture ; elle préférait les murs d'ambre à cet époux qui ment debout, et pour elle les pierres fines et les beaux-arts étaient un vrai plaisir des dieux.  
Mais elle ne négligeait pas pour autant d’user de ses livres contre les peines.   
Succombant à la manie du jeu, aimant à verser les gages, vidant bourse après bourse, il lui suffit d’un mois pour faire couler sa dot. Ah, cette rente futile !  
De ses caisses le fond fut très bientôt atteint. Alors pour ses plaisirs, elle n’eut longtemps pour se contenter que la dotation de son roi.  
Son époux tenta bien de l’assagir, mais qu’on en raille ou s’en réjouisse il n’y parvint.  
Il persévéra, n’ignorant pas non plus que sagesse est source de foi.  
Mais pour parvenir au but, il faut beaucoup de courage.

Au Grand Couvert du roi, la reine ne salissait pas même son bol : Il faut être peu pour bien dîner.  
Elle gardait son gant à la main et ça la glaçait, elle n’y pouvait même rien avaler.   
En sus, elle ne goutait guère ce qui était au menu du bistroquet, fut-ce le plus noble de France.   
Cette boîte de riz ne la satisfaisait pas, elle ne voulait pas de belles frites, et aurait préféré quelques pois de Chine et cèpes, ou même une bonne blanquette de Québec !  
Bon époux devrait être doué pour l’ascèse, et bien rude à la tâche : la bonne épouse connait son dû, or le roi ne se pressait pas pour dîner, et elle s’impatientait : «Quelle Étiquette bien rigide à Versailles… N’êtes-vous pas las de vivre ainsi sans cesse ni fin ?  J’espère bien percevoir un jour le but de votre rite. »  
Mais par-ci par-là le roi était trop cérémonieux.

Fière Altesse, n’aimant pas les quémandeurs ni les du Barry, elle contestait parfois les particules de certains gentilshommes. Mais un jour arriva le beau Fersen, chez qui ce n’était pas qu’une fine appellation.   
La reine, lui approchant, le vit, pensa : « quelle bouille ! »  
Elle montra à ce jeune homme douteux son petit Trianon.   
Il lui emboita le pas avec conscience puis tout en laissant libre court à sa verve, il explora le jardin de la gente dame : « Que votre serre est exotique ! Si vous saviez ce que cette plante me fait ! » s’exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux alors qu’il l’arrosait. Elle contempla alors ce plant qui venait de la Guinée.  
Ayant ignoré toutes ces années la presse emphatique, elle ne réalisait pas qu’elle se rendrait plus impopulaire encore, et allait se faire donner des coups de gourdin sur les doigts qui la faisaient huer. Jour après jour, de son amour, elle lui criait l’aveu.

Ils reçurent à Versailles le frère de la reine ; celle-ci désirait que le roi honore vachement son frangin.  
L’empereur d’Autriche déclara au roi son beau-frère : « Votre gîte n’est pas un boyau, et rien n’est trop beau quand il s’agit de grandeur. Mais par comparaison avec ce que j’ai, je trouve que Mansard est immonde et que Lenôtre est vain. Mais percevez par-ci le son de notre cœur, écouter par là son for intérieur : vous aspirez à y mettre votre germe. »

La reine donna encore matière à pamphlets, à libelles avec son théâtre.  
Mais le roi, découvrant la passion de sa femme pour la scène, fut tout ébaubi de voir qu’elle pouvait jouer à rosir.  
« Nul n’ignore que vous venez en votre théâtre essayer Marivaux. Pourquoi ne pas le faire de façon plus publique, même si ça resterait décent ? Je vous laisse ainsi, Madame, le choix dans la date »  
Elle s’exécuta sans malaise à l’heure où les courtisans furent partout : et lorsqu’enfin le roi la bissa et la trissa, elle monta encore sur scène en faire plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà!
> 
> Oui, je sais, je devrais avoir honte...
> 
> Il y en a 72 à trouver, amusez-vous ! Et fouillez bien, car si certaines sont évidentes, d'autres sont bien cachées
> 
> Si vous ne parvenez pas à décoder, demandez-moi des indices, et je vous aiderai petit à petit (sans pour autant donner toutes les solutions d'un seul coup, parce que c'est plus drôle quand on trouve soi-même...)


End file.
